


Gang Bang

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gang Bang, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Title kinda says it all.   You have a gang bang with the Avengers
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 288





	Gang Bang

The night started out fun, just hanging out in the common room with your fellow Avengers. Thor was in town. Always a time for celebration. But the night was starting to dwindle and now only six of you remained: Tony, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Thor. The guest of honor. 

“Let’s play truth or dare?” Tony was sprawled out on the carpet. 

“How old are we?” Steve scoffed. 

“Well, you are very old.” Tony laughed. “Why not live a little? I’ll start with you. Truth or Dare Captain?” 

“Truth.” Steve folded his arms on the couch. 

“Do you want to fuck the gal?” Tony nodded toward you. 

“Woah Stark!” Bucky sat up. “A little out of line.” 

“Well I see the way he’s always flirting with her. Thought we should get it out in the open.” Tony raised his eyebrows. 

You looked at Steve. Interested in the answer. You’d thought about fucking him, hell you’d thought about fucking all of them. 

“Dare.” Steve shook his head. 

“Not how the game works.” Tony was grinning. “I’d say that’s a yes.” 

“I would like to have sexual intercourse with her as well.” Thor smiled up at you. 

Woah. Your night just got a lot more interesting. Could you handle an Asgardian? You were about to join the conversation that was happening as if you weren’t in the room when Sam chimed in. 

“You can’t just say those things man.” He took a sip of his drink. “That’s not how it’s done around here. Apologize!”

“Do I need to apologize?” Thor looked you right in the eye. “You don’t seem upset. Humans should be more direct. Let’s go around the room. Who wants to sleep with her?” 

Tony raised his hand first. You bit back the squeal as your eyes flashed.

“Aw, hell.” Bucky raised his too. “You’re really hot.” 

Best. Night. Ever. 

“I’ve thought about it too.” Sam shook his head. “I mean, look at you.”

Like that, your brain about dropped out of your body. All eyes went to Steve.

“Yes. I would like to make love to her.” He rolled his eyes. “Happy? Now you know, we all want you.” 

Everyone’s attention turned to you. There was no thinking. You were going on auto-pilot. Not wasting this opportunity. 

“Truth or Dare?” You stood up from the chair. 

“Who are you asking?” Tony popped up. 

“All of you.” Your eyes scanned the room. “Truth or Dare?”

The men looked at each other and shrugged. You nodded your head and waved your arms. 

“Dare.” Tony took the lead. 

“I dare you all, to strip.” A smiled crossed your face. 

The tension in the air thickened. You saw some hesitation on Sam’s face, shock on Bucky’s and confusion on Steve’s. But then Thor stepped forward.

“Easy.” He pulled off his shirt, muscles rippling. 

“You’re not the only one hitting the gym.” Tony followed, and his chest looked just as delicious. 

“I’m no chicken.” Sam stepped forward and joined the other men. 

“Not about to let Sam show me up.” Beautiful Bucky stripped down with the rest of them. 

You looked at Steve. He was waffling. You gave him a pouty look. 

“Alright.” He darted over, his hands pulling off his shirt first. 

The view in front of you was amazing. They were all in different stages of undress. Kicked off socks and shoes, undoing belts. Sliding down pants and boxers. You could not believe this was happening. 

Thor was nude first. And he was standing hard and proud. Your jaw dropped at the sight of him. 

“Impressive?” He liked your eyes on him. 

“You’re not the only one with a giant cock.” Sam drew your attention. 

“Holy shit.” You didn’t mean to say that out loud and covered your mouth. 

“I may be the shortest in height, but I make up for it in other areas.” Tony exposed himself now. 

It was impossible to tell whose was larger, because they were all so big. The biggest you’d ever seen. A tremble went through you when Bucky and Steve caught up. Five wonderful large cocks. All for you. 

“It’s our turn now Princess.” Tony raised his eyebrows. “Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth.” You anticipated the question and walked forward.

The naked men formed a small circle around you. They were all about an arms length away from you and you turned, taking them all in. 

“What do you want us to do? Now that we’re naked?” Tony, always in charge. Well not tonight. 

“I want you to FUCK me.” 

That was it. All of them came barreling forward. You went limp as ten hands were on your body, tugging and fighting over who got to remove your clothing. Your pants were gone, shirt vanished. Shoes and socks removed at the same speed your bra was unclasped and panties removed. 

“Oh my God, you’re all so fucking hot.” Hands were groping your body everywhere. 

Your breasts were being kneaded, nipples pinch, a finger rubbing your clit, one sliding inside of your pussy and another prodding at your ass. Hands were on your hips, shoulders, stomach. Every part of you was being touched. 

Hands weren’t the only thing in use. Kisses were running up your back, your wrists were being licked, your neck sucked. You were already floating with want. A hand was on your chin and your head was tilted.

Bucky. He pressed his lips to yours and you let out a groan. He was the only known at the moment, his tongue dancing with yours. Who was fingering you? Who was working their finger into your behind? Did you care? Did it matter? They were all so hot. 

You moaned into Bucky’s mouth. Different parts of your body receiving the same amount of pleasure at the same time. A tongue flickered against your nipple and you stole a glance, to see the top of Sam’s head as he teased your bud. Then Steve moved for your other. Both nipples being teased into hard pebbles at the same time. You were dying. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Tony was at your back. You imagined it was his finger working it’s way past your resistance into your back passage. “Let us take care of you.” 

“Such good care.” Thor’s voice was like a rumble. 

You didn’t know where he was, but then felt a tongue run up your slit. Your knees gave out, but they were all supporting you. He started to tease your clit. You moaned as he sucked. It felt amazing, but then Steve bit down on your nipple making you squeal. 

“Fuck.” You broke the kiss with Bucky. “My body…I can’t keep up.”

So much attention on all your spots as the same time. Fingers in your pussy and ass, mouths on your chest and pussy. Kisses being placed on your back, and Bucky now at your neck. 

“Don’t try.” Tony spoke as he licked your back. “Just give up.” 

With that you came undone. It was impossible to tell what set off the orgasm. Too much was happening to you. 

“Oh she tastes exquisite.” Thor purred against you.

“First of many tonight Darling.” Sam kissed his way up to your clavicle. 

“All about you.” Steve joined him.

Hands were on your shoulders, pushing you down. You were incapable of supporting yourself anyway and let them lower you to the floor, the finger still buried in your ass. 

Through the hands, you couldn’t see much, but you felt it. A cock at your pussy. You looked down to see Thor through the knees of the others. He was laying on the floor and you were being placed on him. 

“Fuck.” You couldn’t think at all as your were impaled. 

“She is tight.” Thor grunted. “Push her down harder.” 

Before you could object a squeak left your lips as the others did what they were told. You stretched around him, struggling to take it all. 

“That’s it.” Thor’s fingers found your hips and he pulled you down. 

You moaned as he filled you to the hilt, the tip of his cock poking at your cervix with a pinch. Thor guided you, moving you up and forward. You let out a mewl and arched your back. 

“I think she needs her mouth occupied.” A hand was on your chin. You tilted your head to see Steve’s cock inches from your face.

It looked glorious and you were dying for a taste. As you parted your lips hands enveloped your breasts again, tugging and tease your stiff peaks. Before you could moan Steve pushed inside. Your tongue flicked up his shaft as you tried to gather enough saliva to take him all the way. 

“Make her hum.” Steve’s voice meant order. 

Your clit started to receive attention, from who? You had no idea. His velvet flesh felt amazing on your tongue, and Thor in your pussy, the hands on your body? Perfection. This was heaven. 

Right when you had that thought a second finger joined the one still buried in your ass. You tensed.

“Shhhh.” Tony was at you ear, a hand pet your head and urged you further down Steve. “Relax. Don’t worry about a thing.” 

You did as you were told, unclenching the muscles. There was lubricant twisting inside of you. 

“That’s it.” Tony kissed your neck. “What a good girl.” 

The praise almost sent you over the edge. You arched your back, pushing your ass up as Tony started to scissor your rear, readying you for a deeper penetration. It burned. It stretched. It was just what you needed. 

The hand guiding your head started to speed up and you started to gurgle. Taking Steve deeper and faster, pushing past your gag reflex to really taste all of him. The hands on your chest pinching even harder, Thor rocking your hips with vigor. 

You felt it coming. Your body was ready for another. You started to moan around Steve’s cock.

“Oh that’s it.” Steve grunted. “What a hum.” 

Your eyes rolled back into your head as your body shook in total control of itself. The pleasure was indescribable. 

“Beautiful. Fucking beautiful.” Thor let out a moan and lifted his hips, pulling you down harder on him. 

Tears stung your eyes. Not from the pain, but from the ecstasy in your veins. That’s when you felt it. Tony’ straddling Thor’s legs his cock pressed against your asshole. 

The shaking started again, but this was a different variety. 

“Don’t be afraid.” There was a kiss on your neck. “It will only hurt for a minute.”

You relaxed. You could do this. You could handle all of them. Tony pushed in. Tight was an understatement. You were bursting with cock.

You would have screamed, but Steve was still enjoying your mouth, drool feeling dripping down your chin. 

“That’s it.” Tony pushed in further, stretching you. “You’re doing so well.” 

You whimpered and shut your eyes. You could feel Thor’s cock against Tony’s in the thin skin between your holes. It was incredible. 

“Almost there.” Tony kissed your neck. 

It was agony and ecstasy at the same time. You were doing this. With them. You were getting the love and affection and attention you needed. No, deserved. It was worth the burn and sting. 

“Perfect.” Tony’s pelvis butted up to your ass. “So tight. So wonderful. So good.” 

The hands on your chest left. The new position had your clit pressed firmly against Thor and he started to rock you again. Slow, quick. The friction sending you overboard. 

A hand grabbed each of your wrists. You tried to move your head as both of your palms were filled with lotion. Then your hands were guided to cocks. 

Fuck. Both Sam and Bucky gripped your wrists. You jerked them, letting them set the pace. 

“You are a sight.” Bucky grunted. “This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

There you were. Shoved full of cock in every possible way. You’d never felt more fulfilled in your life. 

Thor and Tony began thrusting, moving you, sharing you as your hips bucked between them. One going deeper as the other pulled out. Your mouth was still filled with Steve and a hand was back to guiding your head. Sam and Bucky were on either side of you, using you to stroke them. 

It was too much. Your orgasm was coming again. This one was different. It was going to crash hard. You didn’t know if you were looking forward to it or terrified of it, but you knew one thing. There was nothing you could do to stop it. 

“You feel amazing Darling.” Thor dug his fingers deeper into your hips. 

“You were made for this.” Tony grunted.

“Taking us all this way.” Sam cooed. “What a fucking angel.” 

You started to cry. You were incapable of controlling any part of your body. The way they were giving you affection while you were doing this was too much for your brain to handle. It was too hot, being wanted this way. Pleasured by five men. 

The coil got tighter and tighter. Your thighs started to shake. You were getting too wound up. Overstimulated. The Orgasm was being damned. You needed your relief. It was becoming tortuous. 

“Fall.” Steve rubbed your head. “Just fall.” 

You looked up at him through blurry eyes. It was an order. You let go. And they went to town. Tony and Thor slamming into your with tandem, Steve pushing your mouth further down. Sam and Bucky squeezing your wrists and using your hands faster. 

And then it happened the coil. It exploded. You made a guttural, unearthly noise as your body took off. It was electric. You didn’t see stars because you didn’t vision. The only sense at your disposal was pleasure. And it felt better than anything. 

~~

You’d lost track of who you had taken in what orifice. They passed you around like a doll. A good doll. One deserving of this special treatment. You were filled to the brim with cum and cock by the end of the night. 

The last finish, left you a mess. You were laying on the floor. Unsure if it had stopped. Weak and crying. Not sure if it was because you were sad it was over or your body couldn’t handle any more. You’d been pushed to your limits.

“One last show for you Doll.” You looked up with hazy eyes.

All five of them were around you, standing. Looking down at you as they stroked themselves. Steve was dripping with precum. You opened your mouth, wishing you had the energy to push yourself up and lick it. 

“It’s coming for you.” Steve winked.

“We’re all coming for you.” Sam nodded. 

You realized what was about to happen and let out a moan. 

“First.” Thor grunted. “Always first.”

His warm cream hit your chest. Why was this turning you on more?

“It’s not a race.” Sam aimed and hit you in the cheek. 

You dragged your fingers through it, scooping it into your mouth. 

“Oh fuck that’s hot.” That was all it took for Bucky. 

His landed across your stomach. You ran your hand through it, smearing his jizz into your skin.

“Open up.” Steve was pointed at you.

You parted your lips. He didn’t miss. You dragged your tongue across to get the little fly aways as you swallowed him down.

“Best for last!” Tony’s cum splashed across your chest. 

Your body was vibrating with aftershocks. But part of you wasn’t certain you hadn’t came again. The way they were owning you. Declaring you as yours. This was perfect. This was where you belonged. This was your truth.


End file.
